Quando eu te encontrar
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Claori. Kurama terminou seu namoro com Botan sem nenhuma justificativa fazendo com que garota sofresse muito. No entanto, Botan está disposta a provar a ele que pode ser muito mais forte do que imagina.


**Quando eu te encontrar**

_**Resumo: Presente de aniversário para Claori. **Kurama terminou seu namoro com Botan sem nenhuma justificativa fazendo com que garota sofresse muito. No entanto, Botan está disposta a provar a ele que pode ser muito mais forte do que imagina._

_Nota da autora: Olá! Puxa, espero que este seja o ultimo one short que tenha que escrever esse ano... Mais uma vez aqui estou eu com uma tentativa de um one short centrado em Kurama e Botan, se desta vez eu consegui fazer algo decente ainda é uma incógnita._

_Claudinha, espero que goste do presente, eu sei que você prefere Yusuke e Botan, mas tentei fazer o melhor possível._

_História em universo normal com personagens OOCs._

_Obrigada **Madam Spooky **pela revisão._

O Reikai não era o mesmo aos olhos de Botan. Aliás, nada mais era igual para a guia espiritual. Tudo parecia estar tão sem vida, tão insignificante. A garota andava encarando o chão, tentando não pensar e deixando que seus pés a levassem para algum lugar onde ficasse tranqüila e, principalmente, onde não precisasse fingir uma alegria que não sentia.

Não conseguia parar de se perguntar o que havia feito de errado para que Kurama tivesse terminado o namoro. Estavam tão bem. Botan nunca imaginara sentir a felicidade que sentia e acreditava que Kurama também estava feliz, uma vez que ele sempre se mostrava carinhoso, atencioso e acima de tudo tão apaixonado que às vezes até a surpreendia.

"_Precisamos conversar", _a voz fria do ruivo invadiu os pensamentos da jovem que não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas que tentava segurar despencassem de seus olhos.

"_O que houve, meu amor?", Botan perguntou um pouco assustada pelo tom do namorado. Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz, mas ele a afastou bruscamente._

"_Quero terminar o nosso namoro", Kurama disse secamente._

Botan levou as mãos ao rosto, chorando descompassada. Preferia apagar aquela conversa da sua mente, mas era tudo tão doloroso que ela sentia que aquela dor havia ficado gravada em seu coração para sempre, superando a todos os outros sentimentos que possuía.

"_Por que, Kurama?", Botan perguntou desesperada. "Nada do que você está falando faz sentido! Como assim se enganou quanto a mim?"_

"_Você quer que eu seja mais claro?", Kurama retrucou, cruzando os braços enquanto matinha sua expressão de indiferença no rosto. "Eu **não **amo você... Não sinto **absolutamente nada** por você"._

A guia ficou tão atordoada que não conseguiu esboçar reação alguma. Quando se deu conta Kurama já estava andando longe. Só de lembrar-se das palavras do ex-namorado Botan sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem. Queria uma explicação. Kurama falara em engano, dera a entender que o que haviam vivido todo aquele tempo fora apenas "fogo de palha". Botan não queria acreditar que ele não a amava, preferia pensar que ele falara aquilo no calor da discussão, mas mesmo assim doera muito ouvir aquilo.

Botan parou de andar enquanto tentava limpar as lágrimas. Será que havia outra garota? A jovem balançou a cabeça afastando tal possibilidade da mente. Kurama não seria capaz de deixá-la por causa de outra menina e, se assim fosse, certamente ele teria falado. Havia um outro motivo, ela sabia disso, mas não conseguia saber ao certo o que era.

Estava tudo bem entre eles, dois dias antes haviam se visto, Kurama havia feito questão de levá-la ao cinema. Botan ficara um pouco receosa, uma vez que ninguém sabia do namoro dos dois. Havia a lei do Reikai que proibia o envolvimento de pessoas de mundos diferentes e ambos acharam que manter seu relacionamento em segredo seria o melhor. Apesar disso, foram ao cinema. No outro dia não se viram e Botan soube por George que Kurama estivera no Reikai. Estranhou um pouco o fato dele não ter ido vê-la, resolveu ir visitá-lo, mas ele a recebeu muito friamente e terminou o namoro.

– Se eu continuar pensando nisso, irei enlouquecer – Botan murmurou levando a mão a testa.

Pensou em ir procurar Ayame para conversar um pouco, mas passava por uma sala onde George e Hinageshi conversarem aos murmúrios. Achou que eles deviam estar fazendo alguma fofoca e ia passar direto, no entanto, parou ao ouvir o nome de Kurama. Arregalou os olhos estranhando o fato de aqueles dois estarem falando de seu ex-namorado. Aproximou-se da porta tentando não fazer barulho.

– Foi o Sr. Koenma quem me disse, Hinageshi! – George dizia aborrecido. – Por que você acha que eu estou inventando isso!

– Não consigo acreditar que Kurama tenha sido atropelado! – Hinageshi retrucou, balançando levemente a cabeça. – Até parece que ele ia deixar isso acontecer!

– Pois aconteceu! – George disse e, por alguma razão que Botan não conseguia entender, o ogro parecia estar muito animado. – Ele devia estar com a cabeça muito longe para isso ter acontecido.

– Com certeza – Hinageshi disse revirando os olhos. – Muito longe mesmo. E como ele está?

– Mal – George falou fazendo um gesto com a mão. – Foi para o hospital e tudo. Dizem que ele está quase morrendo. Será que se ele morrer o Sr. Koenma irá mandar a Botan ir buscá-lo?

Botan levou as mãos a boca enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Kurama estava tão mal assim? Ela desesperou-se sentindo um peso enorme se apoderar do seu coração. Não ia buscar a alma dele, nem sob decreto do próprio senhor Emma. Até porque sabia que Kurama não ia morrer!

– Ele não pode morrer... – Botan murmurou atordoada.

Tinha que ir ao mundo dos homens ver como Kurama estava. Havia acabado de voltar de lá, e talvez Koenma precisasse da sua ajuda para algo, mas não conseguiria ficar tranqüila enquanto não visse o rapaz e constatasse se ele realmente estava mal como George dizia.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Botan voltou para o mundo dos homens. Pensaria em uma desculpa depois caso Koenma notasse que ela não estava no Reikai. Pensou em ir falar com Yusuke, mas acabou desistindo no meio do caminho; ele andava tranqüilo com Keiko e Botan não queria preocupá-lo com seus problemas. Durante todo o tempo rezava para que Kurama estivesse bem.

* * *

Kurama mantinha seus olhos fechados. Sentia-se completamente zonzo. Culpa daquele maldito remédio que o médico havia lhe dado para que a dor passasse. Claro que podia ter se curado sozinho, mas sua mãe havia feito um escarcéu após o acidente e não o deixaria tranqüilo se ele não fosse até o hospital fazer alguns exames. Sabia que não havia quebrado nada, um simples atropelamento não seria capaz de fazer muito mal a ele depois do que havia passado em tantos torneios. Era uma enorme ironia ter ido parar no hospital por um motivo tão bobo.

"_Aonde você estava com a cabeça, meu filho?", _Shiori perguntou nervosa assim que o médico permitiu que ela visse o rapaz. Kurama deu um sorriso tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo. Não poderia simplesmente dizer que andava com a cabeça no Reikai.

Tinha acabado de terminar seu namoro com Botan, havia dito coisas horríveis a ela, e por isso se distraíra tanto que não vira o bendito carro que o atropelou. Ele queria ver a menina, dizer que era tudo mentira, mas não poderia fazer isso, para o bem dela deveriam ficar afastados.

Seria difícil, mas ele iria se afastar totalmente dela. Claro que iria vê-la quando tivesse que ir ao Reikai, afinal de contas sua pena como mundo espiritual não havia sido totalmente resolvida. Pelo menos vê-la acalmaria seu coração e aliviaria um pouco a dor que estava sentindo.

Kurama ouviu um barulho vindo da porta, mas manteve os olhos fechados. Possivelmente era uma enfermeira que viera ver se estava tudo bem. Preferia continuar perdido em seus pensamentos e tentando evitar que eles acabassem se voltando para o Reikai. Era meio difícil – Kurama diria até impossível – não pensar em Botan.

O que o ruivo não imaginava era que quem entrara no quarto era própria jovem que não saia da sua cabeça.

Botan aproximou-se da cama tentando não fazer barulho, achando que o rapaz estava dormindo tranqüilamente. Havia sido um pouco difícil descobrir em que hospital Kurama estava e quando chegou quase "topou" com Shiori na recepção. Mas ao ver Kurama, a guia não pode deixar de dar um suspiro de alivio. Como era de se esperar, George havia aumentado e muito a informação que dera a Hinageshi.

Ela ficou alguns minutos parada ao lado da cama do ex-namorado e fez o movimento de que iria passar a mão pelo rosto um pouco machucado do rapaz, mas deteve-se quando a voz de Kurama invadiu novamente seus pensamentos. Ficou se perguntando se ele merecia a preocupação dela depois de tudo que havia dito.

"_Oras, o que estou pensando!", _Botan pensou indignada consigo mesmo. Kurama poderia ter falado tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim não conseguira mudar os sentimentos dela. Sentiu o coração apertar ao pensar o que ele teria feito se a situação fosse inversa. Teria se preocupado? Ou simplesmente ignoraria?

Botan não conseguiu evitar as grossas lágrimas de frustração que eram tão teimosas quanto a garota e insistiam em cair. Sem pensar duas vezes, inclinou-se um pouco mais e roçou levemente seus lábios nos dele. Não sabia bem o motivo pelo qual estava fazendo aquilo, talvez achasse que pudesse curá-lo com um beijo, talvez simplesmente quisesse apenas sentir os lábios quentes do ruivo sobre os seus mais uma vez.

Kurama abriu os olhos rapidamente quando sentiu o leve roçar de lábios sobre os seus e assustou-se ao ver que era Botan. O ruivo ficou tentado a tornar a fechar os olhos e corresponder o beijo de sua doce menina, mas sabia que aquilo complicaria ainda mais a situação. Por isso segurou o braço dela com força e a fez se afastar.

Botan abriu os olhos e fitou o ruivo com uma mescla de susto por ele estar acordado e felicidade por ele estar bem.

– Kurama! – Botan exclamou com os cheios de lágrimas e um lindo sorriso. Sem pensar no que fazia, e esquecendo-se completamente de tudo que ele havia dito, o abraçou.

– O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou friamente quando ela se afastou.

– Eu... Eu estava preocupada, Kurama – Botan falou em um murmúrio, um pouco assustada pelo tom dele. – Ouvi que você tinha sofrido acidente e pensei o pior.

– Fato que demonstra que você não me conhece nem um pouco – Kurama retrucou indiferente. – Realmente achou que um atropelamento seria capaz de me derrubar?

– Claro que não, mas mesmo assim eu... – Botan começou a falar, nervosa, mas foi interrompido por Kurama.

– Se estou aqui é porque minha mãe obrigou – Kurama falou secamente. – Poderia muito bem ter me cuidado sozinho! E você quer fazer o favor de sair do meu quarto? Não preciso da sua preocupação ou da sua pena!

– O que está acontecendo com você? – Botan perguntou em um murmúrio, a dor estampada em seus olhos ametistas. Kurama virou o rosto e emitiu um som de desagrado.

– Sempre fui assim, sinto muito se apenas agora você descobriu! – ele retorquiu secamente.

– Eu vim do Reikai apenas para falar com você, ver se estava tudo bem e você fala assim – Botan falou sem conter as lágrimas, levando as mãos ao rosto e começando a soluçar.

Kurama sentiu-se mal por causar aquelas lágrimas, mas não podia fazer nada. Seria melhor que ela chorasse agora e não corresse riscos depois.

– Não pedi que viesse até aqui – Kurama disse com a voz firme. – E quero que saia logo daqui! Não quero que te vejam e depois fiquem espalhando boatos sem cabimento por aí.

Botan levantou a cabeça e fitou o ruivo sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia. Será que ele realmente havia deixado de amá-la? Era impossível! Ninguém deixava de sentir o que ele dizia sentir por ela de um dia para o outro! Mas, sabia também quem Kurama havia sido no passado: frio, calculista. Talvez ele nunca tivesse realmente a amado.

– Eu... Não vou mais te incomodar – Botan disse um pouco atordoada quando finalmente conseguiu reencontrar a voz. – Desculpe-me... – ela murmurou antes de sair do quarto.

No entanto, quando saiu do quarto, não conseguiu dar sequer mais um passo adiante. Não conseguia sentir nada. O seu corpo fora tomado por um imenso vazio. Era como se uma parte de si tivesse acabado de desaparecer. Sem que pudesse evitar, deslizou junto à porta do quarto pedindo sem parar para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

Uma semana se passou deste então. Botan não teve mais noticias de Kurama nesse meio tempo. A guia andava visivelmente triste, não conseguia fingir uma felicidade que nem de longe sentia. Sua vontade era de permanecer na cama o dia inteiro, mas não poderia deixar seus afazeres do mundo espiritual.

– Botan... – uma voz lhe chamava distante. A jovem continuou absorta em seus pensamentos e nem se deu conta de que Koenma a chamava. – Botan! – ele exclamou, assustando-a, e ela acabou derrubando todos os relatórios que levava.

– Ai, desculpe, Sr. Koenma – Botan exclamou nervosa, abaixando-se para juntar a folhas.

– Você está muito distraída ultimamente! – Koenma falou em um tom de censura. – Vamos. Deixe isso e vá procurar aquele imprestável do George.

– Sim, senhor – Botan murmurou saindo da sala sob o olhar atento do príncipe do Reikai.

– Ela não está nada bem, Sr. Koenma – Ayame disse fazendo com que ele quase caísse da cadeira, tamanho foi o sustou que levou.

– Isso é jeito de aparecer? – Koenma perguntou aborrecido.

– Não seja tão rígido com Botan – Ayame continuou sem se importar com o tom do chefe. – Ela está sofrendo e em parte a culpa é sua!

– Minha? – Koenma exclamou indignado. Ayame deu um suspiro e se retirou sem dizer nada.

Koenma pulou da cadeira e assumiu sua forma adulta. Pensou em ir atrás de Ayame, mas isso com certeza causaria problemas. Ele ficou dando voltas pela sala e acabou chegando a conclusão que realmente não poderia ser tão severo com Botan se ele próprio estava desrespeitando algumas leis do Reikai.

– Até que fim, George! – Botan exclamou aborrecida quando finalmente o encontrou. – O Sr. Koenma quer falar com você.

– Você já soube? – George perguntou animado. Botan ergueu a sobrancelha. Quando George falava daquele jeito só podia ser porque iria contar uma grande fofoca. – Yusuke e Kurama vão duelar!

– O quê? – Botan exclamou boquiaberta. Kurama só poderia ter enlouquecido de vez! Iria lutar com um dos seus melhores amigos? O que faltava acontecer agora? Ele abandonar a escola e voltar a ter uma vida errante de ladrão...?

– Vai ser agora – George disse fazendo com que Botan voltasse sua atenção para ele. – Vou pedir para o Sr. Koenma me deixar ir assistir.

Botan iria até o mundo dos homens e não pediria permissão, sabia que Koenma não permitiria.

Quando chegou Botan foi até a casa de Yusuke, mas não havia ninguém no apartamento. Procurou por Keiko, Kuwabara e Shizuru, mas os três também haviam desaparecido. Já estava começando a entrar em desespero quando viu Yusuke correndo lá embaixo.

– Yusuke! – ela exclamou descendo rapidamente.

– Ah, não, nem vem, Botan! – Yusuke retrucou aborrecido, sem parar de correr. Botan o acompanhou voando ao lado dele. – Não vou resolver caso nenhum agora! Manda aquele escalador de meio-fio procurar outro detetive. Eu tô atrasado!

– Eu não vim por causa de nenhum caso! – Botan exclamou exasperada. – Eu soube que você e Kurama vão...

– Ah, então tu veio assistir? – Yusuke interrompeu começando a rir. – Hoje o Kurama vai aprender! Me desafiou tanto... – acrescentou rindo ainda mais. Botan chegou à conclusão de que não era apenas Kurama que estava precisando de um psiquiatra.

Ela ia começar a brigar com o detetive, mas viraram em uma esquina e Yusuke trombou com Kuwabara que vinha na direção oposta.

– Tá atrasado, seu idiota! – Kuwabara exclamou irritado. – Teu time vai começar sem você.

"_Time?",_ Botan pensou confusa.

– Eu sei e sai da frente que você tá me atrasando mais ainda! – Yusuke retrucou no mesmo tom.

– Ah, olá, Botan – Kuwabara a cumprimentou enquanto Yusuke saia correndo na frente. – Que legal que você veio. As garotas vão gostar de te ver.

Botan franziu a testa tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Logo que chegou ao lugar onde seria o tal "duelo" entendeu que George novamente havia exagerado e muito na informação que passava.

– É um jogo de futebol, Botan! – Shizuru dizia animada. –Você já ouviu falar? Acho que no Reikai não tem! Seria de mais, não é? Mas é assim... – ela continuou explicando como se jogava futebol.

Botan não ouvira uma palavra. Em parte fazia uma nota mental para nunca mais acreditar nas coisas que George falava, além disso, procurava por Kurama. Pelo visto não fora apenas Yusuke se atrasara.

Pelo que parecia estava acontecendo um torneio de esportes entre as escolas da cidade e a escola de Yusuke iria jogar contra a de Kurama. Havia uma grande torcida organizada por cada escola e parecia que seria bem animado mesmo. Botan estava um pouco nervosa, afinal saíra escondida, mas depois começou a conversar com as amigas e até esqueceu um pouco do Reikai.

– Até que enfim o Kurama chegou! Acho que agora esse jogo começa – Keiko disse sorrindo.

Botan virou a cabeça e não gostou nada do que viu. Kurama não chegara sozinho, estava com Maya. Ela achou que só poderia ser provocação do ruivo, ele sabia que ela não suportava Maya. Por outro lado, porém, Kurama não sabia que ela estaria lá para assistir ao jogo.

Um mau pressentimento se apossou do coração da guia. Será que ele a havia deixado por causa de Maya? Sabia que no passado ele fora um pouco "inclinado" demais pela garota e talvez quisesse tentar algo com ela.

Botan mal assistiu ao jogo. Sua vontade era de ir falar com Kurama imediatamente. Pedir explicações... Ou então acertar um belo tapa na cara de Maya para que ela parasse de gritar o tempo todo. As duas opções eram extremamente tentadoras aos olhos da guia, mas ela acabou não fazendo nada. Não poderia interromper o jogo e não queria que Kurama soubesse que estava assistindo ao jogo. Pensou até em voltar para o Reikai, mas as amigas não deixaram.

No final das contas o jogo acabou dando empate. Dois a dois para cada time, com um gol de cada um dos membros do Reikai Tentei. Botan aproveitou que Keiko e Shizuru haviam ido procurar Kuwabara e saiu de fininho de perto delas. Queria voltar para o mundo espiritual, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma vontade louca de ir falar com Kurama, estava tão perto dele.

Em meio a esse conflito acabou indo até a porta do vestiário em que os times haviam entrado para tomar banho, mas logo deu as costas e fez o movimento de que iria sair dali. Kurama deixara bem claro que não queria que ela o incomodasse mais e seria isso que ela iria fazer: Ficaria longe dele.

– Botan? – a garota congelou ao ouvir a voz do ruivo as suas costas e ficou tão assustada que se virou rápido e esbarrou nele, só não foi ao chão porque Kurama a segurou. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Botan até responderia se conseguisse encontrar a voz. A garota não sentia o chão sobre seus pés. Kurama estava com os cabelos molhados, com algumas mexas caindo sobre seus olhos de um modo um pouco desleixado, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente charmoso. Suas roupas também estavam molhadas, bem coladas ao corpo dele.

Haviam namorado por um bom tempo, mas jamais haviam avançado demais. Botan não se sentia pronta para aprofundar a relação e Kurama era extremamente respeitoso e aceitava a decisão dela sem pressiona-la nem um pouco. Mas é claro que Botan não podia deixar desapercebido o quanto o ruivo era perfeito.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Kurama tornou a perguntar notando o quanto Botan estava atordoada.

– Eu... Eu vim falar com Yusuke – Botan gaguejou ao responder. – Sr. Koenma quer que ele resolva um problema.

– Ah, certo. E eu não tenho que ajudar desta vez? – Kurama perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha levemente.

– Não – Botan apressou-se em responder.

Kurama franziu ligeiramente a testa e encarou a menina percebendo que ela estava transtornada demais. Só então se deu conta de que ainda a segurava junto ao si. Quando percebeu o quanto estavam próximos a afastou tentando não ser rude demais.

Um silêncio incomodo se seguiu. Botan havia imaginado mil e uma coisas para falar para Kurama, mas agora que estava diante dele não sabia como agir.

Ele, por sua vez, não conseguia parar de tentar imaginar um motivo para que Botan estivesse ali depois de tudo que havia lhe dito. Sabia que ela o amava, ele podia sentir isso, percebia isso no olhar dela, mas também sabia que nenhum amor seria capaz de agüentar tudo o que havia dito e feito.

– Eu vi – Botan começou a dizer timidamente.

– Viu o quê? – Kurama retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Você e a Maya – a guia disse em um murmúrio.

– Eu e a Maya – Kurama repetiu fingindo indiferença. – O que tem?

– Não seja cínico! – Botan exclamou perdendo completamente o controle. – Você sabe que eu não gosto daquela garota!

– Acho que as minhas amizades não são da sua conta – Kurama falou friamente.

– Eu não sei como posso ter... Me enganado tanto sobre você! – Botan exclamou sentindo algumas lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, mas ela passou as mãos com raiva nos olhos. Não iria mais chorar por Kurama. Ele definitivamente não merecia um terço das lágrimas que ela andava derramando.

– Shuuichi! – os dois olharam e viram Maya se aproximar sorridente. – Vamos? Estão nos esperando.

– Claro – Kurama disse sorrindo. E se afastou sem nem ao menos olhar para Botan.

A guia não conseguia acreditar no que acontecia, mas pelo visto Kurama realmente havia brincado com os sentimentos dela durante todo aquele tempo e agora resolvera procurar outra diversão.

* * *

– Botan, eu preciso que você... – Ayami começou a dizer, mas Botan passou pela jovem sem parecer que sequer a ouvia. – Hey! O que você tem? Há dias está mal, não come, não dorme... Vai ficar doente se continuar assim.

– Eu estou bem – Botan falou, tentando forçar um sorriso, mas por mais que tentasse sorrir não conseguia. – Você quer que eu leve algum relatório para o Sr. Koenma?

– Não – Ayami disse aborrecida. – Eu quero que me explique o que está acontecendo!

– É sério, eu estou bem – Botan disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência, mas Ayami a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para dentro de uma sala.

– Eu sei que Kurama terminou o namoro de vocês – Ayami disse em um tom baixo e urgente, preocupada que alguém entrasse e ouvisse a conversa.

– Como? – Botan perguntou sentindo seu queixo cair. – Eu e Kurama? Nós não...

– Por favor, Botan, eu estou querendo ajudar – Ayami falou um pouco aborrecida. – Eu sei porque ele terminou com você.

Botan não sabia o que dizer. Não entendia nem como Ayami estava sabendo do namoro dos dois, dirá saber o motivo pelo qual Kurama havia terminado o namoro.

– Eu entendo que pareça estranho, mas foi o Sr. Koenma que me contou – Ayami disse e Botan não pode deixar de perceber que as bochechas da colega ficaram ligeiramente coradas. – Eu estou te observando há algum tempo, e sei que você está sofrendo por isso. Eu fico me imaginando na sua situação... Eu também não suportaria. Por isso quero te ajudar.

– Por acaso, você e o Sr. Koenma... – Botan começou a perguntar, mas Ayami logo interrompeu.

– É melhor você não fazer perguntas, eu não poderei responde-las – ela disse séria. – O caso é que o Sr. Koenma descobriu o namoro de vocês, você sabe que o que mais há no Reikai são fofoqueiros, alguém deve ter visto vocês e foi correndo contar para ele.

– Então, o dia em que Kurama veio falar com ele e não me procurou foi porque o Sr. Koenma falou para ele se afastar de mim? – Botan perguntou incrédula.

– Exatamente – Ayami disse balançando levemente a cabeça. – Eles conversaram um bom tempo e boa parte da conversa foi sobre a lei do Reikai que proíbe o relacionamento entre pessoas de mundos diferentes. O Sr. Koenma até disse que se dependesse apenas dele não haveria problemas, mas se o Sr. Emma descobrisse poderia te castigar.

Botan sentia-se complemente confusa. Sentia o corpo todo tremer, talvez por ansiedade, talvez por medo, ou até por nervosismo. Kurama havia terminado para protegê-la, mas para isso a fizera sofrer demais, até mais do que sofreria caso fosse realmente castigada.

– Você tem que ir falar com ele – Ayami disse em um tom urgente.

– Não, Ayami, nossos últimos encontros não foram muito bons... – Botan disse abaixando a cabeça.

– Mas, Botan! – Ayami exclamou exasperada. – É muita injustiça o que está acontecendo. Pelo menos, terminem o namoro direito.

– Você tem razão – Botan falou um pouco mais confiante. – Kurama me deve uma explicação.

Ayami sorriu e foi surpreendida por um abraço de Botan. A menina de cabelos azulados não podia negar que se sentia muito mais confiante, claro que ainda pairava sobre o seu coração diversas dúvidas, mas iria fazer Kurama falar toda a verdade, mesmo que para isso acabasse se ferindo novamente. Prometera a si mesma que aquela seria a ultima tentativa que faria, só esperava não sair muito machucada.

* * *

Kurama ainda não conseguia acreditar no que havia feito. Era conhecido por ser frio e calcular muito bem cada passo que dava, mas, até mesmo para ele, mentir e fingir desinteresse pela pessoa que mais amava era extremamente doloroso. Imaginava o quanto Botan estava o odiando e isso fazia com que a dor comprimida no coração do ruivo aumentasse ainda mais.

Tentava se convencer de que seria o melhor para ela. Botan ficaria segura se não estivesse com ele. Kurama ainda tinha inúmeros inimigos e temia que descobrissem que estava apaixonado pela guia e quisessem atingi-lo fazendo mal a ela. Kurama jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela.

Mas também havia aquela maldita lei do Reikai.

"_Mantenha-se afastado de Botan, Kurama, termine com ela e faça com que ela te esqueça", _Koenma ordenara.

Kurama sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se das recomendações – que para o ruivo soaram mais como ordens – de Koenma. O príncipe do Reikai havia feito uma lista do que poderia acontecer com Botan caso insistissem naquele romance. Ele realmente havia falado muitas coisas, mas não dissera como Kurama deveria proceder quando a saudade daquela menina começasse a enlouquecê-lo. Koenma não entendia. Ninguém poderia entender.

O rapaz continuou deitado na cama encarando o teto. Lutava contra a vontade de ir procurá-la. Mas, o que faria – ou diria – ao encontrá-la?

– Shuuichi? – ele estremeceu de susto ao ouvir a voz da mãe do outro lado da porta. – Eu já estou indo. Você pode vir aqui um minuto?

– Estou indo, mãe – Kurama respondeu tentando colocar um pouco de animo na voz.

Assim que o ruivo saiu, Botan entrou pela janela. Iria por tudo em pratos limpos naquela noite. Faria Kurama contar a verdade, se é que o que Ayami havia falado fosse realmente verdade... Botan rezava para que fosse, mas por outro lado não conseguiria conter sua raiva por Kurama considerá-la fraca.

– O que você tem, meu filho? – Botan franziu a testa ao ouvir a voz de Shiori. – Parece que está sofrendo. Conte-me o que acontece.

– Não é nada, mãe – Kurama falou, mas Botan percebeu pelo tom dele que as coisas não eram bem assim. – Eu estou bem, não se preocupe, pode ir jantar tranqüila.

Botan ouviu os dois se afastarem. Possivelmente Kurama havia ido acompanhar a senhora até a porta. Então, parecia que havia resolvido vir em uma boa hora. Não haveria ninguém em casa e poderiam conversar em paz – se é que aquela seria uma conversa tranqüila. A jovem ficou incontáveis minutos andando de um lado para o outro do quarto repassando mentalmente tudo que queria dizer.

Sorriu ao pensar que era a primeira vez que estava na casa dele, no quarto dele... Não podiam ficar se expondo demais e Botan tinha um certo receio do que a família de Kurama iria dizer caso a visse na casa. Ela foi até a mesa que ficava ao lado da cama do ruivo e viu um livro de matemática aberto e várias folhas espalhadas. Foi pegando uma por uma e fechando sua expressão ao ver o conteúdo das cartas. Eram cartas de Maya. Botan lia sem conseguir acreditar na coragem daquela garota de ficar escrevendo aquele tipo de coisas. Muitas falavam do tempo em que estudavam juntos, lembrando bons momentos que haviam passado... Botan estava com tanta raiva que não percebeu quando a maçaneta da porta girou e Kurama entrou.

– Eu não acredito... – ele disse aborrecido, fazendo com que ela percebesse que ele estava lá. – Como você entrou aqui?

– Pela janela! – Botan retrucou, segurando a carta com força, com vontade de rasgá-la ao meio. – O que você respondeu para a Maya, _Shuuichi_?

O ruivo franziu a testa, estranhando o fato de ela ter lhe chamado de Shuuichi. Só então percebeu que ela estava segurando uma das cartas que Maya havia escrito.

– Quem lhe deu permissão para mexer nas minhas coisas? – Kurama perguntou irritado, indo até ela para pegar o papel, mas Botan foi mais rápida e rasgou. – Botan! – o rapaz exclamou indignado.

– Peça para ela escrever outra! – Botan retrucou entre os dentes.

– Você só pode ter enlouquecido! – Kurama bufou enquanto cruzava os braços e começava a andar de um lado para o outro. – Entra no meu quarto assim, mexe nas minhas coisas e ainda rasga uma carta!

Botan não respondeu. Largou-se na cama e ficou olhando o ruivo zanzar pelo quarto. Ele aparentava não dormir a dias, estava pálido e com a expressão cansada, mas mesmo assim mantinha um olhar inexpressivo. Ele parou de andar e a encarou longamente, Botan amava e odiava aquele olhar, sentia que ele podia ler cada sentimento que tinha.

– Por que esconde de mim o que sente? Por que lê meu olhar e não me deixa ler o seu? – Botan perguntou em um murmúrio tentando esconder sua decepção.

– Do que está falando? Não há sentimento nenhum para você ler – Kurama disse sério.

– Pare de tentar me enganar! Pare de fingir! – Botan gritou exasperada. –Você acha que eu sou tão fraca assim?

– O quê? – Kurama perguntou confuso. – Eu não estou fingindo...

– Eu seria capaz de enfrentar tudo! – ela o interrompeu. Queria levantar, mas não conseguia sentir as pernas, tamanho era o nervosismo que sentia. Além do que sabia que não conseguiria se segurar se chegasse mais perto dele. – Seria capaz de enfrentar os três mundos por você! Mas parece que o amor que você sente por mim não é capaz de enfrentar uma lei!

Kurama não conseguiu esboçar uma reação. Já desconfiava que Botan fosse investigar, procurar razões – afinal ela era teimosa demais –, mas jamais supôs que ela realmente fosse descobrir.

– Eu sei de tudo! – Botan continuou, notando que ele fora pego de surpresa e não conseguia falar nada. – Ayami me contou que o Sr. Koenma descobriu e mandou que você se afastasse de mim.

– Não fale besteiras, garota! – Kurama exclamou começando a rir. – Você realmente acha que alguém conseguiria fazer com que eu fizesse algo que não quisesse? Você me conhece muito pouco mesmo...

– Mentira! – Botan exclamou descontrolada. – Se eu estivesse diante de Kurama Youko até poderia acreditar nisso, mas não, estou diante de Shuuichi Minamino, o rapaz que se apossou do meu coração sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para evitar!

– Não fale besteiras, Botan. Esqueça-me de uma vez, não haverá mais nada entre nós! – Kurama disse secamente.

Botan sentiu sua respiração ficar mais pesada e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. Era como se tudo tivesse despencado sobre si. Tudo o que ela queria era que alguém lhe acordasse daquele pesadelo.

– Você não confia em mim mesmo – Botan disse com a voz embargada. – Me subestima, acha que eu não seria capaz de me defender. Você disse que eu não te conheço, mas eu acho que é você que não me conhece. Você quer realmente terminar o nosso namoro? Tudo bem, termine, é só dizer que não quer mais me ver, olhando nos meus olhos, e eu desapareço da sua vida **para sempre**!

Kurama arregalou os olhos, atordoado diante das palavras de Botan. Não achava que Botan fosse capaz de dizer algo daquele tipo e achava até um pouco drástico demais, mas sabia que ela seria capaz de cumprir a promessa. _Para sempre _era tempo demais e Kurama sabia que não agüentaria ficar mais de uma semana sem ouvir a risada daquela menina que enchia o seu coração de alegria.

Estava diante de dois caminhos. Um que o levava direto para as trevas, uma vida infeliz. O outro para os braços da felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, de um problema enorme já que teria que enfrentar a fúria sem tamanho das leis do Reikai.

Tudo dependia daquela resposta.

Botan continuava encarando-o, esperando que ele respondesse, mas Kurama nem sequer se movia. A guia abaixou a cabeça respirando com dificuldade. Ele não iria responder, ela sabia que não, não conseguiria... Porém, antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar qualquer outra coisa sentiu os braços fortes do ruivo a envolverem e no momento seguinte Botan sentiu o colchão fofo da cama sob suas costas.

Assustada, Botan levantou os olhos e encontrou Kurama a fitando de um modo terno que a fazia estremecer por completo, mas naquele momento ela estremeceu também por sentir o corpo do ruivo tão colado ao seu. Ela ficou tão atordoada que não percebeu que ele se aproximava. Só se deu conta quando sentiu os lábios quentes e macios deles roçarem nos seus.

Botan não pensou duas vezes e passou as mãos em torno do pescoço dele trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Entreabriu os lábios permitindo que a língua possessiva, exigente adentrasse a sua boca, enroscando-se a sua, provocando-a e causando mais e mais arrepios pelo corpo de ambos. Gemeu quando ele mordeu levemente seu lábio inferior antes de continuar a busca excessiva pela língua dela. O ruivo inclinou um pouco mais o corpo e Botan suspirou novamente sob o peso dele.

Lentamente ela começou a deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo de Kurama, arrancando alguns gemidos dele. Logo encontrou o primeiro botão da camisa dele e fez o movimento de que iria abri-lo, mas Kurama segurou a mão dela e interrompeu o beijo.

– Kurama... – Botan começou a dizer um pouco nervosa, mas o ruivo colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dela impedindo-a de continuar.

– Eu não mereço você, _minha vida_ – acrescentou levantando-se.

Botan se arrepiou completamente ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquele jeito. Há muito tempo ele não a chamava assim, mesmo antes do fim do namoro Kurama já andava estranho, e evitava chamá-la assim.

– Você me machucou demais, Kurama – Botan falou quase que em um murmúrio. – Duvidou de mim. Você se perguntou se era isso que eu queria?

– É claro – Kurama respondeu balançando levemente a cabeça. – E sempre a resposta era negativa. Por isso eu fiz tudo aquilo, para que você me esquecesse de uma vez, mesmo que para isso você sofresse. Eu agi como um idiota, eu sei, mas eu só queria o seu bem.

– E você realmente achou que o melhor para mim era ficar longe de você? – Botan retrucou com a voz esganiçada. Kurama não disse nada fazendo com que Botan ficasse mais aborrecida. Ela levantou para poder encará-lo. – Tudo por causa de uma lei! Você nunca foi de respeitar leis...

– Não é apenas a lei, Botan! – Kurama a interrompeu segurando-a levemente pelos ombros. – Eu ainda tenho muitos inimigos no Meikai! O que você acha que eles fariam se descobrissem que eu estou apaixonado por você!

– Quando eu aceitei o seu pedido de namoro sabia dos riscos! – Botan gritou desvencilhando-se dele. – Eu tinha duas escolhas! Existe uma diferença muito grande entre escolher o caminho certo e percorre-lo, e nem sempre o caminho certo é o mais fácil! Eu não escolhi te amar e eu sei que se você pudesse, continuaria com o seu coração congelado, mas isso não pode ser mudado agora. Eu escolhi o caminho que me pareceu certo e achei que você estaria ao meu lado para superar os obstáculos que apareceriam.

– Botan... – Kurama começou a se defender, mas foi interrompido pela guia.

– Pode ter certeza de que se existe alguém fraco aqui é _você_! – ela falou se dirigindo até a janela. – Não dizem que um amor cura o outro? Pelo visto você já está colocando isso em pratica com a Maya. Eu vou tentar te esquecer também, já que é isso que você tanto quer!

– Não! Não, Botan! – Kurama exclamou exasperado puxando Botan com força pelos pulsos e no momento seguinte se viu sendo envolvida em um abraço acolhedor do ruivo.

Botan afundou a cabeça no peito de Kurama, sentindo uma vontade louca de chorar. Segurou-se, afinal queria mostrar a ele que não era fraca. Naquele momento, não se importava com nada, o mundo poderia desabar ao seu redor contanto que estivesse com Kurama. Chorar, beijá-lo e abraça-lo. Era apenas isso que queria fazer.

– Eu amo você, Botan – Kurama murmurou apertando-a ainda mais contra o próprio corpo. Botan levantou a cabeça e ficou um pouco atordoada ao ver uma lágrima rolar pela face do ruivo. – Mas...

– Nós daremos um jeito, meu amor – Botan disse sorrindo enquanto passava os dedos pela face dele para limpar a lágrima que ele não conseguira conter. – Deve existir alguma solução. Vamos tomar mais cuidado quando nos encontrarmos.

Kurama balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não conseguiu afasta-la. Era tão bom sentir o corpo pequenino dela, seu aroma doce. Estava com tanta saudade.

– É uma loucura continuarmos com isso – Kurama falou sério. Botan ficou um pouco assustada pelo tom do rapaz, mas todas as preocupações que tinha desapareceram quando Kurama sorriu, da mesma maneira quando ela aceitou seu pedido de namoro. – Mas eu sei que você é louca o bastante para enfrentar tudo o que aparecer.

– O quê? – Botan exclamou indignada tentando se livrar dos braços de Kurama, mas o ruivo foi mais rápido e colou seus lábios nos dela impedindo-a de continuar esbravejando. Mesmo sem querer Botan foi se acalmando e segundos depois correspondia aos carinhos dele.

– É louca sim! – Kurama disse, rindo, quando se separaram. – Mas é a louca mais linda que eu conheço! – ele exclamou a segurando nos braços e começando a rodá-la. Botan ria e pedia que ele a colocasse no chão.

– Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa! – ela exclamou quando Kurama a colocou no chão. Kurama ergueu a sobrancelha, mas logo começou a rir quando a guia começou a juntar as cartas de Maya. – Eu quero um isqueiro...

– Você não gosta da Maya mesmo, não é? – ele perguntou ainda rindo. Botan balançou a cabeça freneticamente afirmando enquanto continuava a revirar as coisas para ver se não havia mais nenhuma carta perdida pelo meio dos livros. – Você estava falando sério quando disse que iria encontrar outra pessoa para tentar me esquecer?

– O que você queria? – Botan retrucou revirando os olhos. – Que eu esperasse o resto da vida você se tocar da besteira que estava fazendo e...

Kurama não a deixou concluir. A puxou para perto de si e a beijou com ternura. Botan largou todas as folhas no chão e levou as mãos até o pescoço do rapaz, em parte porque sentia que se não fizesse isso iria encontrar o chão, uma vez que tudo girava tão rápido que parecia que perderia os sentidos a qualquer momento.

Parecia que um já sabia o que o outro queria, moviam-se em total sincronia. Sem que se desse conta, Kurama a segurou nos braços e a deitou delicadamente na cama.

– Eu não permitiria que outro te tocasse – Kurama murmurou com a voz rouca próximo a orelha dela, antes de mordisca-la levemente. Botan sentiu os seus batimentos falharem e depois desatarem a bater mais rápido que nunca. Ele continuou a beija-la, na boca, no queixo, no pescoço.

Botan suspirou e estava com tanta saudade das caricias do ruivo que nem se importava por ele estar avançando e muito. Não fez nada para impedir que ele começasse a desamarrar a faixa do seu quimono e estremeceu por completo quando sentiu os lábios dele tocarem levemente os seus seios.

– Desculpe-me, Botan! – Kurama exclamou, nervoso, quando se deu conta do que havia feito. Iria se afastar, mas Botan o segurou.

– Continue – ela murmurou sorrindo.

– Melhor não – Kurama disse sério, fez um afago no rosto dela e levantou-se. – Este é um passo muito importante e devemos pensar bem antes de dá-lo. Botan tentou esconder sua decepção, mas balançou levemente a cabeça enquanto arrumava o quimono. Sabia que Kurama queria apenas seu bem e, com certeza, ainda teriam muito tempo para pensar e para realmente pertencerem um ao outro.

– Eu te amo – Botan falou segurando as mãos dele e sorrindo. Kurama retribuiu o sorriso e a abraçou.

Não sabiam o que o futuro lhes reservava, mas Botan tinha certeza de que se estivessem juntos seriam capazes de enfrentar qualquer coisa, por mais difícil que fosse, e manteriam as esperanças de que no final pudessem contar a todos que haviam sido destinados um ao outro, e nem três mundos seriam capazes de separá-los.

**FIM**


End file.
